Una situación francamente inesperada
by VicPin
Summary: ::Treyle:: Trent X Kyle. Secuela de "Una situación inesperada". Contiene recreación de una escena de la película "La Cosa Más Dulce". Pásenle... Y espero que les guste.


**SITUACIÓN FRANCAMENTE INESPERADA.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: South Park no es mío; es de Trey Parker y de Matt Stone. La rola tampoco es mía... Es de Aerosmith!<p>

Atención: Contiene spoiler - recreación de una escena de la película "La Cosa Más Dulce".

* * *

><p>La policía y la ambulancia rodearon la casa de los Broflovski; todos los vecinos estaban consternados ante la situación que repentinamente surgió, ya que, si no recordaban mal, los señores Broflovski no estaban en casa debido a que su hijo menor tenia un partido de béisbol en la escuela y el hijo mayor estaría estudiando en la biblioteca.<p>

O al menos eso se pensaba.

Mientras tanto, Stan, Kenny y Cartman, quienes iban justamente al hogar del judío, se detuvieron asombrados al ver todo el alboroto.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – se preguntó Stan con angustia.

Los policías y algunos vecinos entraban preocupados y salían asustados, como si hubieran visto algo horripilante; pensando en lo peor, los chicos corrieron hacia un policía que estaba sentado en la banqueta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, oficial? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- Dios… Jamás en mi vida he visto un caso así en mis años de servicio – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el uniformado.

Los chicos, asustados, entraron corriendo a la casa.

- Pobre chico – se lamentaba el policía -. No lo veía venir.

Mientras, dentro del hogar de la familia, Stan, Kenny y Cartman se abrían paso de entre la multitud, quienes murmuraban muy preocupados sobre lo que sucedía en el lugar del incidente.

- Disculpe – decían los tres jóvenes al abrirse paso.

Al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente se originó el incidente, la habitación de Kyle, los tres se quedaron sumamente infartados ante lo que habían presenciado: Recostado en el lecho estaba Trent Boyett, el bravucón de la escuela, quien tenía un rostro de placer, dolor y vergüenza en una sola combinación. Y la razón de dicha combinación era el propio Kyle, quien estaba de rodillas…

Y con el pene de Boyett atorado en su boca.

- ¡OH, DIOS MÍO! – gritó Stan.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ CARA…? – exclamó Cartman por su parte.

- ¡Órale! – exclamaba Kenny muy sonriente - ¡Sexo gay!

Trent, al ver a los chicos, exclamó:

- ¡Qué alegría me da verlos, chicos!

Stan y Kenny se acercaron a Kyle, quien lloraba de pena y de atrancamiento.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajo pasó? – le preguntó Stan a Trent muy molesto.

- Pues – respondió Trent muy apenado -… Verán... Kyle y yo estábamos celebrando nuestro cuarto aniversario de noviazgo…

- ¡¿QUÉEEE? – gritaron al unísono los tres chicos.

- Sí… Ahmmm… Él y yo somos novios desde hace cuatro años… Bueno, el caso es que él y yo, pues, nos pusimos cachondos luego de nuestra cena y… Ahmmm… En una de esas, mi pene se quedó atorado en la garganta… Pero no se le atoró por el tamaño, ¿saben? Se le atoró porque tengo un piercing en la punta.

Todos hicieron muecas de asco.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! – exclamó Stan.

- Y bueno… Como tenía mi celular cerca, llamé a emergencias…

- Ahórrate tus explicaciones para después, Boyett – espetó Cartman -. Lo que nos interesa ahora es sacar tu sucia salchicha de la boca de Kahl – y, mirando indignado al pobre pelirrojo que estaba más rojo que un tomate, añadió: - y después ajustaremos cuentas con ustedes dos… Especialmente contigo, Kahl.

- Bien – agregó Stan -… ¿Cómo le haremos?

- Tendríamos que jalar con cuidado – argumentó Kenny.

- ¡Buena idea!

- Ehmmm… Chicos – interrumpió Trent -… No creo que…

- Cállate, Trent – aseveró Cartman.

Stan y Kenny tomaron los hombros de Kyle y empezaron a jalar.

- C-chicos – gimió el rubio -… Nngh…

- ¡Mmmmph! – gimió Kyle de dolor.

- ¡Dios, tengo una erección!

- ¡Carajo! - exclamó Kenny – Así no podremos jalar a Kyle. ¿Qué haremos ahora, Stan?

- Los llevaremos a cirugía – le dijo un paramédico, quien acababa de entrar -. La camilla está afuera.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡Espere! – exclamó Stan.

Trent se empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras los tres jóvenes le suplicaban al paramédico que les diera una oportunidad para sacar el miembro de Boyett de la boca de su amigo.

Aquella situación era muy similar al de esa película que había visto con Kyle la semana anterior…

La película…

- Eso es… ¡ESO ES! – alzó la voz Trent.

El paramédico, Stan, Cartman y Kenny se volvieron hacia él.

Trent sonreía con aire triunfal.

- Chicos – anunció -, tengo un plan.

Y mirando a su joven novio, quien estaba más adolorido tanto por la posición en la que estaba como por su garganta, añadió:

- Kyle, bebé, canta.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Stan muy extrañado.

Sin dar más explicación, Trent empezó a cantar.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_

- ¡Vamos, Kyle! ¡Repite conmigo, bebé!

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_

_While you are far away and dreaming,_

- ¡Tú puedes, bebé!

Kyle, animado, empezó a mover su boca con mucho cuidado.

Los tres jóvenes entendieron entonces el plan de Boyett y, junto con el rubio, empezaron también a cantar.

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,_

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

Y, de la nada, todos los presentes empezaron a cantar, pensando que así le darían al pelirrojo buena vibra para que pueda sacar su boca del miembro de Trent.

De repente todo el mundo empezó a abrazarse; algunos que otros individuos se dieron besos, otros pidieron perdón… En fin, todo el mundo se puso sentimental en lo que Trent, Stan, Kenny y Cartman entonaban la canción de Aerosmith.

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

Y de repente se escuchó un ¡plop!

Kyle había logrado zafar su garganta del miembro y empezó a toser; Trent sonrió de alegría mientras que Stan y Kenny abrazaron a Kyle y hacían muecas de asco al ver el miembro del rubio.

Bendita sea la persona que escribió y filmó "The Sweetest Thing".

* * *

><p>- Bien, jóvenes, espero que hayan aprendido su lección – les decía el doctor mientras entregaba las recetas a Trent y a Kyle -. Nunca es bueno tener un piercing en esa área tan delicada ni mucho menos hacer sexo oral a sabiendas del peligro que representa esa cosa.<p>

- Sí, doctor – respondieron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

El médico sonrió mientras le entregaba a Trent una caja esterilizada con el piercing como su contenido.

Tras despedirse del médico, los novios se retiraron del consultorio y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, en donde estaban aguardándoles sentados Stan, Kenny y Cartman.

Al verles, Stan se levantó intempestivamente y les preguntó:

- ¿Cómo les fue?

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Kenny.

- Si – respondió Trent -. Afortunadamente para ambos, la cosa no pasó a más.

- Yo tengo que tomar mucha miel con limón y varios antibióticos durante dos semanas enteras para prevenir cualquier infección– agregó Kyle -. Después de ese tiempo, tengo que regresar con él para ver cómo va mi pobre garganta.

- Y yo tengo que untarme esta crema en mi… Salchicha.

- Bien – dijo Stan.

Luego miró a Kyle seriamente; el pelirrojo supo por aquella mirada que les debía a todos una explicación.

- Stan – dijo Kyle -… Yo…

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una relación con Trent? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- Ustedes no entenderían – agregó Trent -. De hecho, no sabemos si lo entenderían ahora.

- Lo entenderíamos si nos lo hubieran dicho – agregó Kenny.

- Lo sabemos – respondió Kyle -, pero la verdad es que él y yo no queríamos que nadie lo supiera por temor a que llegue a oídos de mi madre. Ustedes saben cómo se pone cuando se entera de una cosa así…

- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Stan muy sorprendido - ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Sólo porque no quieres que tu madre se entere no nos dijiste nada?

- Si. ¿Acaso pensaron ustedes que era por algo más?

- Bueno, a decir verdad pensamos que tenías miedo de que te juzgáramos por ser marica.

- ¡Ni de chiste! – exclamó Trent – Somos maricas y con mucho orgullo, Marsh. No tengo miedo de que me señalen… Pero tengo miedo de que lastimen a mi Ky.

Kyle sonrió y abrazó a su novio.

- Por eso te quiero, Trent – susurró el joven pelirrojo.

Stan, al ver aquella escena de amor, añadió:

- Bueno, si era por eso, pues no se preocupen por nosotros… Bueno, no sé Cartman, pero Kenny y yo no tenemos ningún problema en guardar su secreto, ¿no es así, Kenny?

- Así es – respondió el de la parka naranja -. Con nosotros su secreto está a salvo, aunque… Tendrán que contarnos cómo fue que se dio esa curiosa relación que llevan.

Trent sonrió, pero dicha sonrisa desapareció al ver a Cartman, quien desde hacía rato que presenciaba la plática muy silencioso. El culón estaba hecho un chile desde que llegaron al hospital; cualquiera diría que su confianza había sido traicionada, pero conociendo a Cartman el motivo no podría ser otro que Kyle.

- Por lo visto estás indignado, culón – dijo Trent con sorna -. ¿Es acaso por cierto asunto que nunca llegaste a realizar hace unos diez años o es por otra cosa?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Boyett – espetó Cartman, quien luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo y añadió: - . Eso es asunto mío y de Kahl.

- ¡Oh, con una mierda, Cartman! – exclamó Kyle, quien parecía adivinar a lo que iba el gordo.

- Viejo, ya en serio, olvídate de esa apuesta – le dijo Kenny -. Simplemente admite que Kyle jamás te chupará las bolas.

- ¡¿Pero sí las de Trent? – exclamó el culón con indignación.

- Cartman, por favor – le decía Stan -, ya olvídalo…

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo tengo más derechos sobre Kyle que este hijo de puta! ¡Son mis bolas las que debe de chupar, no las de él…!

- ¡Carajo, culo gordo, ya déjalo en paz! – tronaba Kenny - ¡Él jamás chupará tus cochinas bolas!

Kyle, por su parte, le dirigía una mirada de furia a Cartman, pero Trent, muy sereno, le susurró en el oído:

- Cálmate, pequeño. No dejes que ese idiota te provoque. Vámonos de aquí antes de que la cosa se ponga tremenda.

- Sí.

Kyle hizo una seña de despedida a Stan de que se iba a retirar con Trent; Stan le devolvió la despedida mientras que Cartman y Kenny discutían acaloradamente sobre quién tenía más derechos sobre el judío.

Ambos novios, mientras tanto, salieron del hospital y empezaron a caminar rumbo a la parada de autobuses para irse a Denver a pasar la noche en el departamento que Trent había comprado para los dos hacía un par de años.

Definitivamente su relación era una situación francamente inesperada para los amigos de Kyle y para los vecinos de su familia. A ver si a Sheila no le da su paro cardíaco si se llegara a enterar por parte de los vecinos de que su primogénito era homosexual…

Un homosexual feliz con la persona que estaba a su lado.

Y, por enésima vez, dio gracias a Dios por haber hecho surgir esa situación inesperada entre los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, mi... ¿cuarto, quinto? Treyle... Secuela del fic "Una situación inesperada"; hace unas semanas vi la pelicula "The Sweetest Thing" (La Cosa más Dulce) con Cameron Díaz y justamente ahora me acordé de esa peli, especialmente la escena que aquí intenté recrear en donde la amiga de los personajes principales tenía ese problemita de tener un miembro atorado en su boca por culpa de un piercing.<strong>

**No salió como yo quería, pero al menos espero que lo disfruten ;).**

**Saludos!**


End file.
